


sucker love is heaven-sent

by kittytehkiller



Series: death note [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Bad Writing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Shinigami, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytehkiller/pseuds/kittytehkiller
Summary: my body’s broken, yours is bent“how do you kill a shinigami?”, light asked, wide-eyed and breathless.  l sighed.  “you make them fall in love with a human.”
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: death note [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202957
Kudos: 7





	sucker love is heaven-sent

**Author's Note:**

> basically just a death note roleswap i pulled out of my ass where l is rem and light is misa. yeah.
> 
> also it’s not creepy agewise; l is a young shinigami and is around light’s age, just an fyi.

“hey, l?”, came a voice, curious and bright and painfully human. l turned to its source, grey eyes looking down, avoiding meeting with caramel-coloured ones. caramel. l did so love sweets in the human realm, almost as much as he loved—

“l? heeeey, l!”, the voice called again, and l could see his human’s exaggerated pout in his mind without even looking. he smiled (could shinigami smile?) slightly at this. “my apologies. i was deep in thought. what is it, light?”

the young man giggled. “finally!”, he teased, and l rolled his eyes. “no, but, like, i have a question,” light continued, sounding more serious than he ever had before. if l had possessed eyebrows, he would certainly have raised them at this uncharacteristic tonal shift.

“ask away, then,” l told him. anything for you, he silently added.

the human did not need to be prompted twice; it was apparent that he really wanted to ask this question. “how do you kill a shinigami?”, light asked, wide-eyed and breathless. l sighed. “you make them fall in love with a human.”

a flash of understanding came across light’s face, and l could have sworn, in that moment, that he knew everything. l braced himself for a confrontation. “what a beautiful way to kill,” light said instead, his voice soft and cautious. l sighed.


End file.
